


Cons and Confidences

by Berty



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-29
Updated: 2008-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 29th has some strange customs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cons and Confidences

O'Malley's.

Of course she waited until we were at Jack's favourite restaurant. And she's been matching Jack beer for beer, so she's a little worse for wear. But the strange thing is she's never looked prettier than she does now, her cheeks pink and her smile unguarded and her hair slightly dishevelled.

Poor Sam.

"So how about it, Sir?" She's grinning, covering the worst kept secret in the SGC with a veneer of drunken high-spirits.

"I do not understand this custom," Teal'c says, frowning.

"It's an old tradition that on February 29th women get to ask men to marry them. It's a throwback from less enlightened times, when it was always the other way around." I say toying with my glass and avoiding Jack's eye.

"I see. And why do you persist with such an archaic ritual? " Teal'c asks, cutting to the chase with his accustomed and admirable ease.

I shrug and Teal'c turns his eyes on Sam for an answer, but Sam is watching Jack and doesn't notice.

Jack sips his beer and twists his mouth in a half-smile.

"Well, Major, that's a kind thought, but sadly I'm already spoken for."

There's a second when everything stops – like the whole world has taken a big breath before it can continue.

I watch her eyes widen in shock, and am surprised to feel a twinge of sympathy for her. He could have broken it to her more gently, but subtle doesn't seem to be her forte. Nor his, it would seem.

"By who?" she asks sharply, shock stripping away the niceties of being team-mates and friends.

"By whom," Jack says with a lecturing finger raised. "And I'd rather not say."

"Since when?" If it weren't so embarrassing it would be almost comical to see Sam slip out of 'air force' and into 'fish wife'.

"For a while now," he replies cagily.

She composes herself with visible determination and effort. "Well congratulations, Sir. When do we get to meet her?" If a tone of voice could kill, there's would be a massacre in the downtown Springs locale.

"Let's see, if it's Monday today, so… uh…. never?" That's not his line, but it's pretty appropriate.

There is no "her." And if I have my way, - and I fully intend to - there never will be another "her."

"You ashamed of us, Sir?" Sam asks with an icy edge, poorly guarded, just twisting the knife inside herself a little more.

"Not at all, Carter. I simply like to keep work and home separate."

"Obviously," she quips, and takes a good long pull from her beer bottle. "Did you know about this?" she asks turning to me.

Dammit! I wasn't expecting that. Pinned by Sam's miserable gaze my only realistic options are outright lies or some version of the truth that sidesteps details.

"I noticed that he seemed happier," I hedge.

"I too have recognised an improvement in O'Neill's temper." Good old Teal'c. Maybe I will sit through Star Wars with him again after all.

Sam nods distractedly, her slight smile frozen in place.

"I just hope the poor sap knows what they're taking on with Jack," I add, hoping to inject a little humour and relieve the uncomfortable feeling around the table. "I mean you would need the patience of a saint."

Teal'c raises an eyebrow. "Several saints."

"Hey! I'm a catch, I'll have you know," Jack informs us.

"Is that what they said?" I ask with a smile.

"Not in as many words, but it's thoroughly inferred," Jack says haughtily.

"Implied," I correct him.

"Whatever, Daniel."

Thankfully the waiter turns up at that point and before Sam can order another round of drinks, I ask for the bill.

"It's on me guys," I say. God help me, I feel guilty enough to buy Sam dinner.

"I thought the Colonel would want to pay – he's the only one of us who actually HAS a life," Sam says spitefully.

"Yeah, but young…ish love costs money," I quip, throwing down enough money to cover the bill.

Sam looks like she has more to say on the matter, and the shock is obviously receding in the face of being quite massively pissed off. But she's headed off.

"I must avail myself of the facilities," Teal'c announces, and stalks off to the bathrooms.

Sam downs the rest of her beer and mutters something about her coat. She wanders off, looking thunderous.

Jack finishes his beer and looks at me over the table with a sharp little smile on his face.

"Patience of a saint?" he asks in an undertone.

"Spoken for? What are you – a Jane Austen heroine?"

"Young-ISH, Daniel?"

"A CATCH, Jack?"

He grins quickly.

"I never inferred anything of the sort," I counter.

"Implied."

He gets up and waits for me while I put my wallet away. We walk across to the exit, his hand brushing against mine as we move.

"Whatever," I murmur softly as we turn to wait for our friends.

"Later?"

I nod and he smiles, just for me.

Fin.


End file.
